ChroMoTrix
The Chromosome Modification Matrix, or ChroMoTrix, is a wrist-mounted, DNA modification device. It is used by Tony Chrome, a character who jumps between and across different universes to assist every existing device-wielding hero, Omnitrix or otherwise, in their escapades of justice. It is not known who specifically made it, but it is suspected to be a Galvan. Appearance The ChroMoTrix has a striking resemblance to the Omnitrix after its upgrade in Alien Force; however, it has a dark blue hue to its main body and its logo is that of a vaguely-represented chromosome. Function The ChroMoTrix, like the Omnitrix, has an activation trigger and a selection dial. However, instead of giving images of an alien, it presents the user with a sky-blue holographic interface consisting of his or her entire genome pattern, with modification sliders to the side. When each of these are modified, the genetic code is lined up with all aliens/creatures which match the desired outcome. For example, if the person increases their physical durability, strength, and eyesight capability, then Four Arms would show up as one of the several possible aliens to be chosen. The user would then turn the selection dial to choose which alien he/she wanted to transform into. The ChroMoTrix's DNA re-sequencer allows for people highly adept in science to use it properly and efficiently, while inexperienced users will fumble and fail using it. The ChroMoTrix also has taken on a kind of symbiotic relationship with its user, only working properly if the user is worthy of its possession. If the individual has completely malicious intent, such as Vilgax, then the ChroMoTrix will refuse to work at all. If the person has a pure intention behind transformation, like Ben, it will work properly, although if Ben or another user wants to use it for generic, non-universe threatening personal gain, it will choose to transform them into something ironic to the situation. For example, if Ben wanted to win a tug-of-war with Captain Nemesis just for the fun of it, and he wanted to use the Four Arms DNA pattern from the ChroMoTrix, it would turn him into Grey Matter. The ChroMoTrix also has something called the "Flywheel Function", which allows the user to freely spin the selection dial and choose an alien at random which could be potentially useful to the current situation. This is a tricky ability to use, however, as it forces the user and the ChroMoTrix to be completely trusting of one another and understand the severity of the situation. If not, then the ChroMoTrix takes full dominance and uses its artificial common sense to determine what to do. Operation To use the ChroMoTrix, the wearer must be aware of how to perform each function. These include: *Basic Function **To use it in its primary function, the wearer needs to push the two triggers on the north and south ends of the dial to activate the holographic interface, which is fully navigable by actual finger-to-screen interaction, **The dial must be pressed once the chosen gene pattern is finalized, and then an interface of potential aliens from best to worst match is displayed **Then the dial must be turned to select which alien is desired, signified by a highlighted border around the current selection **The dial must be slammed down back into the rest of the system for transformation to take place. The ChroMoTrix's symbol will reappear on the chest of the completed transformation (except in some cases, like Grey Matter. *Flywheel **This is a simpler function. This time, the triggers on the west and east side of the dial must be pushed into the upright position, which loosens the dial into Random Selection Mode **The wearer must continue to spin the dial, which will continue for about 10-20 revolutions before stopping momentum, or until the wearer activates transformation the same way as in Basic Function. Category:Omnitrixes Category:Technology Category:Objects Category:DNA Storage Devices